As many everyday transactions move to an online environment, a large amount of personal information must be sent over the Internet. Many experts consider the insecurity of online identities to be the most important problem to be solved on the Internet today. Users of social networks, online banking, e-commerce, online transactions, and/or email are in constant danger of phishing, malware, and key logging attacks, as well as massive centralized data breaches that expose users' passwords and financial account information.
Despite the widespread use of transactions over the Internet, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems to secure these transactions.